Senyuman Mama
by Wine-cchi
Summary: Hanya keinginan kecil Sera untuk melihat ibunya tersenyum. Re-upload from FB (FF Event Liburan Semester DCMKFI). Happy reading minna :)


**Senyuman Mama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer **:** Aoyama Gosho

Rated: K

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Humor-maybe(?)

Story By: Wine-cchi

Main Chara: Akai Family (Mary, Masumi Sera, Shuuichi Akai, Shuukichi Haneda)

 **Warning: OOC akut, Semi-headcanon, Full of Masumi's POV, Alur gaje, Ranjau Typo(?), Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Plotless, DLL.**

 **Gak suka warning di atas? Mending buru-buru klik tanda panah di pojok kiri aja deh, daripada sakit mata dan sakit hati gara-gara maksain baca. XD**

* * *

Masumi's POV

Kupandang langit malam melalui balkon hotel-tempat tinggalku dengan Mama saat ini. Gelap. Namun, tidak terlalu buruk berkat cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menghiasinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Masumi Sera. Selain Mama, aku juga punya dua orang kakak laki-laki. Yaitu Shuichi Akai-yang kupanggil Shuu- _nii_ dan Shuukichi Haneda-aku memanggilnya Kichi- _nii._

Lho? Kenapa nama keluarga kami berbeda-beda? Biar aku ceritakan sedikit tentang itu.

Aku memakai nama keluarga Ibuku karena Ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih bayi-walaupun menurut Shuu- _nii_ Ayah kemungkinan masih hidup karena jasadnya belum ditemukan.

Sedangkan Kichi-nii sempat memakai nama Sera juga sepertiku. Namun, setelah SMA, ia memakai nama keluarga Haneda, mengikuti nama keluarga kakak tirinya-Koji Haneda-yang 17 tahun lalu dibunuh seseorang. Saat ia kembali bersamaku dan Mama pun, Kichi-niil tetap memilih menggunakan nama Haneda untuk menghormati kakak tirinya dan menjadi pemain Shogi.

Hanya Shuu-nii yang masih memakai nama Akai. Ia pun jarang pulang ke Jepang karena sedang bertugas menjadi FBI di Amerika. Awal tujuannya masuk ke FBI adalah untuk mencari siapa pembunuh Ayah kami-sekaligus menemukan jasadnya.

Oh iya, aku belum menceritakan tentang Mama ya?

Mamaku-ya, aku lebih nyaman memanggilnya Mama daripada Kaa-san-bernama Mary Sera. Beliau adalah seorang wanita keturunan British yang cantik. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang, aku yang paling dekat dengan mama. Dua kakakku sedang mengejar cita-citanya masing-masing sehingga hanya aku yang sering berada di sampingnya. Karena itu pula, aku jadi lebih mengenal dan memahami pribadi Mama.

Terkadang, aku sangat sedih jika teringat kisah-kisah hidup Mama di masa lalu.

Pertama, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa saudara beserta suaminya meninggal setelah sebuah kecelakaan yang tragis menimpa mereka.

Lalu, saat aku masih bayi, ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit lagi bahwa saudara tiri dan Ayah kami kemungkinan dibunuh seseorang-terbukti dari sebuah pesan dari Otou-san yang mengatakan:

"Dengarkan. Sepertinya aku memiliki musuh yang sangat berbahaya. Mulai sekarang, anggaplah jika aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dan carilah tempat yang aman."

Sejak saat itu, Mama menjadi cenderung hikkikomori-menarik diri dari dunia luar, ditambah sangat waspada terhadap orang lain. Karena hal ini juga kami jadi sering tinggal berpindah-pindah.

Dan terakhir, saat aku masih SMP, tubuh Mama menyusut karena diracuni oleh sekelompok organisasi misterius yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh FBI dan sejenisnya-termasuk Shuu-nii. Sejak itu pula, fisik Mama jadi agak lemah dan mudah flu.

Aku yang saat itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa bertanya pada Mama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Mama hanya diam, menatap kami tajam, dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah itu, Kichi-nii pun menceritakan semuanya padaku.

Walaupun ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada kami bertiga-anak-anaknya, tapi kami tahu Mama pasti sangat sedih jika mengingat semua hal yang menimpanya dulu-terutama kejadian tubuhnya yang mengecil ini. Walaupun sudah beberapa tahun sejak saat itu, sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula.

Aku ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Melihatnya melupakan kesedihan serta ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini, membuatnya "bebas" sejenak. Tapi-

 _Tunggu, kalau tidak salah besok 'kan..._

AHA!

Setelah aku teringat sesuatu hal yang penting, aku segera berlari ke kamarku untuk mengambil ponsel. Setelah menemukannya aku langsung menyentuh ikon E-mail di ponselku dan menulis sebuah pesan. Setelah selesai, aku langsung mengirimkan E-mail itu kepada kedua kakakku.

"Ada apa Masumi? Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu? uhuk... uhuk..."

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Mama. Ahaha~" ucapku salah tingkah sambil cengengesan. Melihat itu Mama hanya mengangkat alisnya, mungkin heran dengan gelagatku.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah tidur. Sudah larut malam."

"Haaii~"

* * *

Dua Hari kemudian...

TING TONG!

Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai. Aku bergegas menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata benar.

"Halo, Masumi."

"Ah~ Masumi-chan~" Kichi-nii langsung menerjang dan memelukku erat. Ahaha~ Dia masih saja kekanakkan.

"Eh, kok kalian bisa datang bersamaan?"

"Oh, tadi kami berpapasan di bawah." jelas Shuu-nii. Aku langsung mengajak mereka masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Hei! Kau sudah bisa keluar!" Seruku pada Mama. Itu adalah kode yang biasa kupakai pada Mama untuk memberitahu kalau situasi sudah aman.

"Oh, kalian rupanya." Mama pun muncul dari dalam toilet.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kaa-san." ucap Shuu-nii.

"Loli Kaa-san~ Ya ampun, kau masih imut saja~" Kichi-nii pun langsung menghampiri, menggendong Mama dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ahaha~ Dia terlihat seperti seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tak bertemu anaknya-walau kenyataannya terbalik.

Mama yang risih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh putra keduanya itu langsung menyentil dahinya kencang.

"Aww! Itte~"

"Aku ini ibumu! Berhenti memanggilku Loli dan turunkan aku SE-KA-RANG!" titah Mama dengan nada dingin. Seketika Kichi-nii pun merinding.

"B-Baik, Mary Kaa-san." Tidak tahan ditatap horror seperti itu, Kichi-nii langsung menurunkan Mama dari gendongannya.

Sebenarnya aku bingung, sifat Kichi-nii yang konyol dan kekanakkan ini mirip siapa sih?

"Jadi, mau apa kalian datang kemari? Rasanya aku mencium aroma "Udang di balik batu"." Mama berkata sarkas sembari menatap tajam kami bertiga. Melihat itu, aku tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu bertukar pandang dengan kedua kakakku-yang dibalas senyuman serupa.

"Happy Mother's Day Mama/Kaa-san/ Mary Kaa-san~"

"Oh, karena itu kau mengirim E-mail pada mereka agar pulang ya, Masumi?"

DEG!

"Ehehe, ketahuan ya~?" ucapku sambil menggaruk pipiku canggung.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu di sini. Biar aku pesankan sesuatu untuk-"

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini biar aku saja yang memasak-khususnya untukmu, Kaa-san." tawar Shuu-nii. Tapi, Mama malah menatapnya-err, skeptis?

"Maaf, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku pesan delivery saja." tolak Mama mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shuu-nii.

"Aku masih belum mau mati." jawabnya sadis(?).

"Hei hei, apa-apaan itu Kaa-san? Kau meremehkanku ya?" gerutunya tidak terima.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan." balas Mama santai.

"Mamaaa~!"

"Ano, Bagaimana kalau ibu izinkan saja Shuuichi Nii-san membuatnya? Lagipula aku juga ingin sekali mencobanya. Iya 'kan, Masumi-chan?" saran Kichi-nii seraya menyikut lenganku. Memberi kode supaya menyetujui ajakannya.

"I-iya benar." Aku mengiyakan.

"Huh! Melihatnya masuk dapur saja tidak pernah. Bisa-bisa malah dapur hotel ini dihancurkan olehnya." dengusnya sarkas.

"Hei, Kaa-san!"

"Su-sudah, sudah jangan berdebat lagi." Kichi-nii berusaha melerai "Perang Argumen" antara Ibu-Anak sulung ini. Tapi sepertinya sulit.

"Ayolah, Ma. Kumohon~" Aku dan Kichi-nii berusaha membujuknya lagi-kali ini dengan cara yang lebih 'Hopeness'. Kichi-nii dengan "Kitten Eyes" nya, sedangkan Aku dengan rangkulan di bahu Mama.

"Huh, terserah. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian. Jika ada segala kerusakan yang ditimbulkan olehnya, kalian tanggung sendiri."

"HOREE~!" Kami berdua langsung bersorak riang. Rencana sukses.

"Ayo Nii-san, biar kubantu." Kichi-nii menawarkan diri.

Sebenarnya Mama belum tahu kalau sekarang Shuu-nii pintar masak. Karena itu kami ingin membuatnya kaget dan tersenyum-bahkan kami bertiga sudah menyiapkan kamera ponsel masing-masing supaya bisa memotret momen langka itu.

* * *

"Sudah jadi nih makanannya~" Kichi-nii membantu Shuu-nii membawakan panci yang berisi makanan-dari aromanya, sepertinya Shuu-nii membuat kare.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memakannya."

"Silahkan dicicipi, Kaa-san." Shuu-nii menuangkan semangkuk kare, lalu memberikannya pada Mama.

Dengan wajah ragu, Mama mulai mencicipi kare buatan Shuu-nii. Seketika ia terbelalak syok.

"Ke-kenapa wajahmu jadi aneh begitu, Mary Kaa-san?" tanya Kichi-nii khawatir.

"Heh~ Apa di FBI juga ada pelatihan memasak sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan kau pernah menyusup ke dapur targetmu-diam-diam belajar masak?"

"Err, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." ucapku bingung.

"Hm, Rasanya tidak buruk."

"Eh? Jadi kare buatanku..."

"Yah, lumayan. Setidaknya masih layak dimakan." komentar Mama menusuk-berbeda dengan tangannya yang terus menyendok kare itu.

"Kau memuji atau menghinaku sih, Kaa-san?" Shuu-nii facepalm. Aku dan Kichi-nii sweatdrop.

'Dasar tante loli-tsundere!' batin kami.

"Shuuichi, sejak kapan kau bisa masak?" tanya Mama.

"Hmm, sejak beberapa bulan lalu." jawab Shuu-nii.

"Hmph! Aku jadi kasihan dengan pengajarmu. Semoga saja orang itu tidak menjadi gila saat tahu betapa payahnya dirimu soal urusan dapur sehingga harus mati-matian mengajarimu. HOHOHO~" ejeknya sambil tertawa. TERTAWA?!

Oh tidak! Ini bahaya!

Kami bertiga pun perlahan mundur, berniat sembunyi di kamarku sekarang juga karena Mama sudah dalam mode "horror" nya-setidaknya bagi kami.

Hah~ Mama benar-benar lebih menakutkan dari Shuu-nii. Susah sekali membuatnya tersenyum-sekalinya bisa, malah jadi tertawa mengerikan.

 **.:OWARI:.**

* * *

Hai minna-san~

Maaf ya, di pertengahan interaksi antara Akai-Mary nya malah jadi gitu... XD  
Menurut saya dua Ibu-Anak sulung ini bener" mirip baik wajah maupun sifat'a yang sama-sama keras... XDa  
Seru juga klo bikin mereka saling "Deathglare"... XD  
*ditabok Akai Family plus Fansnya*

Sudah, daripada nih A/N makin melenceng, silahkan lempar keripik(?) kalian sebanyaknya di kotak review. mau yang pedas, asin, manis (klo ada) bakal diterima... XD  
#lapermode  
#plakk

Eitsss~ Ada omake'a lho di bawah ini~ XD

* * *

 **.:OMAKE:.**

Usai merayakan "Mother's Day" kecil-kecilan untuk Kaa-san imut mereka, Akai bersaudara pun terkapar di ranjang kamar Sera dengan tidak elitnya.

Mary pun sweatdrop melihat pose tidur anak-anaknya yang tidak karuan itu.

"Ckckck. Astaga, mereka ini..." desah Mary menghela napasnya.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang ibu, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat senang bisa berkumpul dengan ketiga anaknya lagi.

'Tsutomu- _san_ , anak-anak kita sudah dewasa. Shuuichi menjadi agen FBI demi mencari kebenaran tentang dirimu. Shuukichi sukses meraih semua gelar Shogi favoritnya. Dan mungkin beberapa tahun lagi Masumi akan menjadi seorang detektif-sesuai cita-citanya setelah ia bertemu bocah "Penyihir" itu.' batinnya.

Lalu, seulas senyum tulus terpatri di wajah Mary.

Wahai Akai bersaudara. Sayang sekali kalian melewatkan momen langka itu.

* * *

 _Untuk : Shuu-nii/Kichi-nii_  
 _._  
 _Dari : Masumi_  
 _._  
 _Subjek : Mama_  
 _._  
 _Lusa hari yang penting. Aku ingin agar kalian pulang saat itu. Shuu-nii, aku ingin kau menunjukkan keahlian memasakmu yang baru dan membuat Mama senang._

 _Pokoknya lusa kalian berdua harus datang ke hotel tempat kami tinggal. Tidak-ada-alasan-apapun! TITIK!_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.:OWARI:.**


End file.
